7 ans pour t'oublier  1 heure pour t'aimer
by Lou228
Summary: Bella et Edward ne se sont plus vus depuis 7 ans et un jour, elle décide qu'il est temps de se revoir ...


Une fois mon sac terminé, je m'assieds sur le lit et regardais mon portable, Emmett n'allait pas tarder. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dit oui à ce … voyage « entre potes » mais me voilà, occupé à attendre mon meilleur ami, assis sur mon lit.

J'avais du boulot à revendre et je bossais six jours par semaine et 15 heures par jour, alors pourquoi prendre des congés ? Deux semaines de congé ?

**« Pour la revoir **» pensais-je.

Evidemment, toute mon adolescence avait été faite en fonction d'elle, pourquoi pas sept ans plus tard ? J'avais 25 ans et je rêvais toujours d'elle.

_-Edward ? _

Je sursautais un peu et souris, Emmett était derrière ma porte. Je pris mon sac et mes clés et le rejoignis. Il sautillait dans tous les sens et il avait l'air vraiment heureux.

_-Ça va être les meilleures vacances de ta vie. _

Une fois dans la voiture, il mit un cd de rap, chose que j'avais horreur mais c'était sa voiture et ça me permettrait peut-être de penser à autre chose qu'à Bella. On passa prendre Jasper et Alice puis Rosalie en dernier, elle prit sa voiture et Alice décida d'aller avec elle pour être « entre filles ». Elle embrassa Jasper puis sortit de la voiture.

_-Et Bella ? demanda Jasper. _

Je fus content que ce soit lui qui demandait. Si je l'aurais fait, Emmett m'aurait encore dit que j'étais toujours fou d'elle. Mon dieu, comment serai-je lorsque je la reverrai ?

_-Elle est déjà là-bas, c'est sa baraque donc il vaut mieux qu'elle y soit déjà. _

_-On en a pour 10 heures de route Emmett, lui dis-je. _

_-Ouais … merde, on ne l'a pas vu depuis quoi ? Cinq ans ?_

_-Sept, dis-je sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. _

_-Ouais … je ne savais pas même pas qu'elle avait une maison en Californie. _

_-Elle parle encore avec Alice et Rosalie, dit Jasper. _

_-Ouais, elles ont reprit contact il y a trois mois, dit Emmett. _

Ça me fit mal qu'elle n'ai même pas essayé de prendre contact avec moi, bon ok, on n'était pas aussi proches que ça mais on était de la même bande, du même groupe d'amis. C'est pas comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre nous et là, même pas un mail pour demander comment j'allais ?

_-Alors Edward … avec heu … Stéphanie ? _

_-Qui ? _

_-Stéphanie._

_-C'est Tiffany, Emmett, dit Jasper._

_-Ouais c'est pareil … c'est la femme de ta vie ? _

_-Emmett, ce n'est pas parce que tu es branché blonde à gros seins que c'est forcément mon truc. _

_-Ben pourquoi tu te tapes que des blondes ?_

_-Je ne me tape pas que des blondes, lui dis-je. _

_-Ah non ?_

_-Heu … non … Victoria ? C'est une rousse et … heu …Lucie, elle était brune … très clair. _

_-Non elle était blonde. _

_-La ferme. _

_-Pourquoi tu ne te fais jamais de brunes si tu n'aimes pas les blondes ?_

« Parce que ça me rappelle Bella et que je suis trop minable et pathétique pour coucher avec une brune ».

_-Je fais pas gaffe Emmett, je ne regarde pas sa couleur de cheveux en premier. _

Il n'était pas convaincu et en regardant Jasper par le rétro, je vis qu'il savait, lui, pourquoi j'étais si désespéré. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de lire son livre, chose que je ne pouvais pas faire sans être malade. Je fermais les yeux et essayais de ne pas penser à Bella.

Je dus m'endormir car je reçus une tape sur l'épaule et je sursautais.

_-On est arrivés, dit Jasper. _

_-Déjà ?_

_-Tu as dormi huit heures, un miracle pour toi qui ne dort jamais plus de 6 heures. _

_-J'en avais besoin. _

_-C'est surtout le médicament que tu as pris avant de venir. _

_-Hum. _

Je regardais un peu où nous étions et je fus surpris de la maison. Elle était immense, comme dans les films avec des palmiers, des volets bleus, ce que Bella voulait et bien sûr la façade en blanc. Comme elle l'aimait.

Je pris mon sac et les filles courraient déjà pour sonner à la porte. Je ne regardais pas dans leur direction, je déposais juste mon sac par terre et soufflais un grand coup. J'enlevais mon pull car il faisait trop chaud et passa mes mains sur mon visage. Elle avait dit que tout le monde devait venir, comme au bon vieux temps, tu parles.

_-Ça va ? _

_-Ouais … juste heu … ça va Jasper. _

_-Ok. On rentre ?_

_-Vas-y devant. _

_-Tu es sûr ?_

_-Ouais … j'ai juste … vas-y. _

_-Ok. _

Seul Jasper connaissait vraiment mes sentiments pour elle, je soupçonnais un peu Alice car elle fouinait partout mais elle n'avait jamais rien dit. Au bout de dix minutes, je pris mon sac et décidais à entrer dans la maison.

Il faisait incroyablement frais et c'était immense, il y avait deux escaliers qui se rejoignaient et une petite table ronde au milieu de la pièce avec un gros bouquet de fleurs, des marguerites blanches, ses préférées. Je touchais une fleur et souris. Je lui en offrais toujours à l'époque et elle adorait ça.

_-Edward ? _

Je me retournais et me figeais devant elle. Mon dieu, elle n'avait plus rien avoir avec la jeune fille de 18 ans qui était partie. C'était une femme, une femme de 25 ans avec toujours de longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux qui me faisaient craquer.

Elle portait une petite robe blanche et elle était un peu plus bronzée aussi, elle avait des escarpins, ce qui la rendait un peu plus grande.

_-Salut, dit-elle. _

_-Salut, lui dis-je avec une voix cassée. _

_-J'en reviens pas que tu sois venu, je suis tellement contente. _

_-Heu … Rosalie m'a dit que … enfin que tu voulais ... qu'on soit tous là. _

_-Elle m'a dit que tu travaillais énormément aussi. _

Elle s'était approchée de moi et me souriait. Elle avait toujours été comme ça, très tactile avec moi mais je savais qu'elle n'avait aucune arrière pensée, on aimait se prendre dans nos bras … avant.

Pourtant, lorsque ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou, je n'attendis pas une seconde pour la prendre dans mes bras. 7 ans, 7 longues années. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser.

_-Tu es toujours aussi beau, dit-elle. _

En la voyant à quelques centimètres de moi, j'avais une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser et pourtant, je fis comme avant, rien.

_-Tu as changé, lui dis-je. _

_-En bien j'espère. _

_-Oui en … en très bien. Oui … heu … tu as l'air en forme. _

_-Hum … oui, ça va. _

Elle n'avait plus ce sourire radieux d'il y a deux minutes.

_-Menteuse. _

_-Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là, dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux. _

_-Moi aussi … ça fait longtemps. _

_-Oui, trop longtemps, dit-elle lentement. _

Elle me regardait toujours dans les yeux puis me prit la main et me fit un petit signe de la tête pour que je la suive.

_-Je t'ai gardé la meilleure chambre. _

_-C'est Alice qui va être contente. _

_-Je l'ai mise très loin de ma chambre, déjà à l'époque elle était très … expressive avec Jasper. _

_-Épargnes-moi les détails. _

Elle me fit entrer dans une chambre incroyable, avec une vue sur l'immense jardin et la piscine.

_-Waw. _

_-Ma chambre est juste à coté. _

_-Comment tu as fait pour avoir une si belle maison ?_

_-Ma mère a épousé un riche avocat. _

_-Je suis avocat mais je ne pourrais pas me payer une telle maison. _

_-Tu es avocat ? Tu y es arrivé alors. _

_-Oui … J'ai mon cabinet et … enfin je gagne plutôt bien ma vie. J'ai un de ces appartements qu'on adorait. _

_-Quel numéro ? dit-elle en souriant. _

_-J'ai le 6. _

D'extérieur, ce chiffre ne voulait surement rien dire mais pour nous, le 6 était le meilleur. On ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi nous même mais il y a 9 ans, on avait dit qu'on habiterait tous ensemble, à 6, dans un appartement dans le centre et le numéro serait le 6.

_-J'adorais le voir. _

_-Oh il est simple. _

_-J'aime bien la simplicité. Tu as encore ton piano ?_

_-Oui. _

_-Tu joues encore ?_

_-Oh ! heu … je n'ai pas trop le temps et toi ? Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?_

_-Je suis auxiliaire de vie. _

_-Tu as toujours aidé les autres, toujours faire passer les autres avant toi. _

_-Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse et j'aime mon boulot. _

On s'assit sur le lit et on entendit les autres sauter dans la piscine, on sourit et pour une fois en 7 ans, je me sentis à nouveau bien.

_-J'en reviens pas que tu sois ici, dit-elle. _

_-Moi non plus … après que tu sois partie … je ne pensais plus te revoir. _

_-Je ne voulais pas partir mais … ma mère était malade à l'époque et …_

_-Je comprends, lui dis-je. _

Je soufflais un peu, je me sentais bien et tellement mal à la fois. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en venant chez elle et en même temps, j'étais persuadé que deux semaines seraient trop courtes.

_-Heu … je vais aller les rejoindre à la piscine, tu viens ?_

_-Ouais. J'arrive. _

_-Ok. _

Au moment de quitter la chambre, je sentais qu'elle hésitait à me dire quelque chose.

_-Quoi ?_

_-Tu joueras pour moi … au piano ?_

_-Si tu veux. _

_-Merci, dit-elle doucement. _

Je pris vingt bonnes minutes pour me préparer et je pris la grande serviette qui était sur le bain. Une fois à la piscine, je m'assis sur un relax et me détendis au maximum. C'était tellement grand et beau … il y avait des fleurs partout, des arbres qui nous entouraient, une immense piscine, un jacuzzi et un soleil de plomb. Magnifique.

_-Edward ?_

_-Alice, je ne viens pas dans l'eau. _

_-Je sais ça mais tu pourrais me passer mon cocktail ?_

Je lui passais et Bella nagea jusqu'à moi.

_-Tu as toujours peur de l'eau ?_

_-Je n'ai pas peur de l'eau, je ne sais pas nager. _

_-Tu aurais dû apprendre. _

_-Bon ok j'ai peur de l'eau. _

_-Je sais. _

Je m'assis quand même sur le rebord, je savais très bien qu'Emmett n'allait pas faire de folie car il savait très bien que c'était mon pire cauchemar.

_-Tu es tout blanc Edward, dit-elle. _

Je rigolais et passais ma main dans mes cheveux, elle mit ses mains sur mes cuisses et se hissa un peu afin de se tenir à moi. Mon ventre se tordait à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ça et mon cœur battait tellement vite.

_-Je suis toujours dans un bureau et je brule au soleil._

Elle me sourit et je dus me forcer de ne pas regarder dans son décolté.

_-Comment vont tes parents ? dit-elle. _

_-Ils vont très bien, rien ne change. _

Elle n'avait plus ce regard pétillant d'avant et elle n'avait plus ce visage heureux de vivre. Je lui pris le menton et levais sa tête.

_-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

Elle rigola mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de joie dans son rire.

_-Tu as quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle d'un coup. _

_-Non. Et toi ?_

_-Non … _

_-Parce que ?_

_-Parce qu'il me battait. _

Elle sortit de l'eau et je la suivais, elle ne pouvait pas me dire ça comme ça.

_-Quoi ?_

_-Ce n'est rien Edward, il est très loin maintenant. _

_-Rien ? Tu as porté plainte ? Qui c'était ? _

_-Edward._

Elle mit un peignoir et je la suivis jusqu'à sa chambre.

_-On ne s'est pas vus depuis 7 ans, inutile de parler de ça, profitons juste … du moment présent. _

_-Mon dieu … pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Je t'aurais aidé ! Je serais venu pour toi. _

_-C'est justement pour ça que je ne voulais pas t'appeler, dit-elle en pleurant. _

_-Quoi ?_

_-Il m'a demandé en mariage quand j'avais 20 ans, il était riche et plutôt beau, il me regardait avec … désir et je me sentais un peu moins seule avec lui … j'ai dis oui sauf qu'une fois … je voulais sortir et il a dit non, il m'a frappé pour la première fois. _

_-Combien de temps ça a duré ?_

_-Pendant un an. J'ai annulé le mariage. Il m'a donné un peu d'argent et il est parti, il ne voulait pas que … tout monde soit au courant de … de la merde qu'il était. _

_-Tu aurais dû m'appeler. _

_-Je sais … je n'aurais jamais dû partir mais … c'est comme ça maintenant. _

1 heure. Il avait fallu qu'une heure pour qu'elle me raconte une partie de sa vie, pour qu'elle chamboule la mienne et pour que je retombe amoureux d'elle. Bordel. Ça allait être l'enfer durant ces deux semaines.

Le soir même, on mangea tous ensemble dans le jardin et on rigola comme au bon vieux temps. Emmett disait toujours les mêmes blagues et Rosalie le regardait toujours avec autant d'admiration, pourtant, ils n'étaient pas ensemble, tout le monde savait qu'ils couchaient ensemble de temps en temps et qu'ils s'aimaient mais apparemment, eux, ne le savaient pas encore.

Jasper caressait le dos d'Alice et celle-ci lui souriait de temps en temps, ils s'étaient connus à 14 ans et ils ne s'étaient jamais plus quittés. Jasper donnerait sa vie pour elle et elle a fait bien plus pour lui. Il avait un gros problème de reins à l'époque et un hasard a bien fait les choses quand Alice s'est aperçue qu'ils étaient compatibles. Elle lui a sauvé la vie, une partie d'elle était en lui, et ça, pour la vie.

Les jours passèrent et tout devenait plus difficile avec Bella, elle me parlait de sa vie et je parlais de la mienne mais j'arrivais à peine à me contrôler lorsqu'elle était dans les parages. J'avais juste envie de lui dire à quel point elle m'avait manqué et je voulais l'embrasser, je voulais être avec elle mais je devais être lucide, ça avait toujours été comme ça et elle ne voulait pas d'une relation sérieuse.

_-Tu ne dors pas ?_

Je sursautais et souris lorsqu'elle vint se mettre à coté de moi dans le fauteuil.

_-Non, je n'y arrive pas. _

_-Moi non plus, les autres dorment comme des bébés, dit-elle en rigolant. _

Elle se rapprocha un peu de moi et me prit la télécommande.

_-Ça fait une semaine que tu es là et tu n'as pas encore joué pour moi, dit-elle. _

_-Je le ferais. _

_-Merci. _

Je me détendis peu à peu pendant qu'elle zappait en soufflant.

_-Tu as 233 chaines Bella. _

_-Y'a jamais rien à cette télé. _

_-Y'a surement un documentaire. _

_-J'ai regardé des centaines de documentaires avec toi Edward et j'ai toujours détesté ça._

_-Pourquoi tu venais alors ?_

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et son souffle devint plus rapide, comme le mien.

_-Tu aurais dû le dire, j'aurais mis « blanche neige ». _

_-Ne te moque pas, j'adore « blanche neige »._

Je rigolais et elle me frappa le torse. Elle continua de zapper et s'arrêta sur la chaine 156, il me fallut que deux secondes pour savoir sur quelle chaine elle s'était arrêtée.

_-Porno ?_

_-J'ai plus 16 ans Edward. _

_-Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on se matte un porno à 2 heures du matin, dans le noir et … que nous deux ? _

_-Ben quoi ? Oh ça t'excite ?_

_-Ce n'est pas vraiment une soirée romantique, si tu veux mon avis. _

Regarder un porno avec elle ? Non mais attend comment veux-tu que je garde mon calme, elle est à seulement vingt … heu … dix centimètres de moi.

_-C'était quand ta dernière copine ?_

_-Je n'ai jamais eu de copine. _

_-La dernière fois où tu as tiré ton coup ?_

_-Y'a une semaine et deux jours. _

_-Hum … tu as changé Edward. _

Elle ne disait pas ça pour mal, elle souriait et regardait mon torse comme une gourmandise. Ce qui était bien avec Bella, c'est qu'on pouvait parler de tout sans se préoccuper de quoi elle va penser après. On avait couché deux fois ensemble et elle avait juste dit « c'était super mais c'était juste comme ça ».

_-J'ai aimé une fois, ça suffit pour un bout de temps, lui dis-je. _

Autant qu'elle le sache, de toute manière, j'étais persuadé qu'elle le savait déjà. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'approcha de moi peu à peu. J'éteignis la télé car le bruit de deux femmes et un homme occupés de gémir comme s'ils se faisaient étrangler m'énervait un peu pour ce moment.

_-Je croyais que ça t'excitait, dit-elle en souriant. _

_-Je n'ai jamais dit ça. _

Lentement, elle vint se mettre sur mes genoux et je crus que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine. Si je ne pouvais pas l'avoir pour la vie, alors je prendrais juste cette nuit. Elle caressa mon torse et s'attarda un peu sur l'endroit où mon cœur battait si vite puis posa ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je pris une profonde inspiration puis prit son visage entre mes mains et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, doucement.

Je me redressais légèrement et pendant que ses mains se baladèrent dans mon dos, les miennes s'attardèrent dans son cou et sur sa joue. Nos corps devinrent chauds rapidement et lorsque sa langue entra dans ma bouche, des dizaines de souvenirs me revinrent en tête.

Je glissais mes mains sur ses épaules et fis glisser les bretelles de sa nuisette le long de ses bras, ses seins se pressèrent contre mon torse nu quand j'embrassais son cou avec envie. J'adorais entendre ses gémissements dans mon oreille, elle commençait à bouger son bassin sur le mien et ses mains se logèrent dans mes cheveux.

Je lui retirais sa nuisette puis l'allongeais doucement sur le fauteuil. Elle gémit et ferma les yeux lorsque je m'occupais de ses seins si parfaits.

_-Oh Edward, gémit-elle. _

Je la sentais tellement chaude entre mes mains que je dus me contrôler pour ne pas la prendre immédiatement. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, je voulais juste être avec elle, toute la nuit. Je descendis lentement sur son ventre tout en retirant son sous-vêtement. Elle était encore plus belle qu'à 18 ans, un vrai corps de femme.

_-J'ai un peu grossi depuis 7 ans, dit-elle. _

Toujours aucune confiance en elle. Je lui souris avant de plonger ma langue en elle et en l'entendant crier, je sus qu'elle y pensait même plus à ses kilos qu'elle avait prit. C'était encore mieux que je ne l'avais imaginé, elle posa ses jambes sur mes épaules et s'arqua au maximum.

_-AAAAHH_

_-Tu vas réveiller toute la maison, lui dis-je avant de retourner à ma tâche. _

J'avais envie de la voir jouir, elle serra ma main qui était sur sa hanche et ouvrit la bouche lorsqu'elle jouit sur ma bouche. Elle émit un son terriblement excitant puis se détendit doucement.

_-Oh mon dieu Edward … c'était … _

_-Chuttt_…

Elle m'embrassa à pleine bouche et essaya de retirer mon boxer, je l'aidais et me remis entre ses cuisses, elle serra mes jambes avec les siennes et j'entrais en elle sans attendre. Je posais mon visage dans son cou et gémis de bien-être, ses ongles entrèrent dans ma peau lorsque je fus complètement en elle.

_-Personne ne m'avait jamais fait ça, dit-elle. _

_-Quoi ? _

_-Ce que tu viens de faire, dit-elle haletante. _

_-Jamais ?_

_-Non. J'ai aimé que tu sois le premier. Encore. _

Nous étions le premier de l'un et de l'autre. Nous avions 17 ans et on en avait tous les deux envie, très envie alors pourquoi pas ? Ça avait été la première fois, la deuxième avait été un an plus tard, pour son anniversaire. Juste avant qu'elle ne parte.

Je commençais à bouger en elle et à la caresser tout en l'embrassant langoureusement. C'était mieux que n'importe quoi sur cette terre, je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de bonheur qu'à cet instant. Elle leva un peu ses jambes et j'entrais encore plus en elle, on gémit tous les deux et elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, j'en profitais pour lécher son épaule jusqu'à sa bouche et y entrer sans plus attendre.

C'est lorsque je sentis mon orgasme arriver que je fis glisser mes mains sur son ventre et partis titiller son clitoris, je pris sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents et explosais en elle quand je la sentis se serrer autour de moi …

On resta ainsi quelques minutes, essayant de reprendre notre souffle. Je me retirais d'elle puis m'allongeais près d'elle.

_-Tu t'arrêtes là ? dit-elle en m'embrassant. _

_-Je reprends juste mon souffle, lui dis-je contre ses lèvres. _

_-Ça fait 4 ans que je n'ai pas eu d'orgasme, dit-elle. _

_-C'est une blague ? _

_-Non. _

Elle vint se mettre sur moi et m'embrassa dans le cou.

_-Et si on allait dans ma chambre ? _

Je me redressais et prit mon boxer et sa nuisette, qu'elle prit, pendant que je la soulevais.

_-Hummm … tu m'excites Edward. _

_-Ça c'est parce que tu repenses au moment où j'ai mis ma tête entre tes jambes, lui dis-je en la déposant sur son lit. _

_-Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait ressentir un truc pareil. _

Je me penchais sur son sexe et soufflais doucement dessus avant de lécher lentement son clitoris.

_-Haaannn _

Je remontais un peu et embrassais ses hanches tout en caressant ses jambes … elle se retourna, et colla son dos contre mon torse, je nous fis redresser un peu et caressais ses seins tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

_-Je n'ai jamais … mmmm … jamais été si mouillée Edward. _

Je glissais ma main lentement sur son ventre puis appuyais ma paume sur son sexe, elle se frotta à moi et me griffa les cuisses en gémissant, j'entrais un puis un deuxième doigt elle et tirais doucement sur son mamelon.

_-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça Bella. _

_-Pas autant que moi, dit-elle en se resserrant contre mes doigts. _

Je les retirais avant qu'elle ne jouisse et la colla plus à moi, j'entrais en elle d'un coup de rein et commençais à bouger immédiatement, j'adorais cette position mais encore plus avec elle. Elle se mit sur ses mains et j'embrassais son dos avant de venir et sortir de plus en plus vite. Encore et encore.

_-Putain. _

_-Edwaaard. _

Je rejetais ma tête en arrière et gémis de plaisir … j'avais l'impression que je n'avais pas fait l'amour depuis 7 ans, depuis trop longtemps … je sortis d'elle, elle grogna un peu, je la retournais afin de la regarder et déposer ses jambes sur mes épaules, j'entrais à nouveau en elle et elle serra mes cuisses plus fort. Je me penchais un peu en avant et elle cria.

Son corps tremblait tellement et ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Elle leva les bras et s'accrocha aux barreaux du lit tout en gémissant plus fort à chaque coup de rein que je lui donnais, nous étions en sueur mais bon dieu que c'était bon. Ses seins bougeaient au même rythme et elle s'arqua contre moi lorsqu'elle jouit et cria mon prénom. Je jouis en elle juste après et ça avait été sans nul doute le meilleur orgasme de ma vie.

_-Oh putain. _

Je reposais ses jambes sur le lit et elle n'avait plus de force pour les soutenir, ils retombèrent lourdement sur le lit et je me mis près d'elle. Elle s'efforça de respirer normalement mais c'était peine perdue. J'embrassais son cou et la caressais doucement.

_-C'était … fabuleux Edward. _

_-Parfait, lui dis-je doucement à l'oreille. _

Elle se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa avec douceur.

_-Oui … parfait. _

Je caressais son sein et descendis vers ses fesses avant de la coller contre moi, je mis une de mes jambes entre les siennes et je pouvais sentir son sexe, terriblement chaud et humide contre ma cuisse.

_-Même trois heures de sport intense ne m'épuise pas autant, dit-elle en rigolant. _

_-J'aime te voir comme ça. _

_-Comme quoi ?_

_-Détendue et souriante … nue et encore essoufflée contre moi. _

Elle cessa de rire et caressa mon visage.

_-Reste avec moi cette nuit. _

Je ne dis rien et mis un drap sur nos corps, elle posa sa tête contre mon torse et pour une fois, je passais une bonne nuit.

_-OH MON DIEU._

Je sursautais et m'assieds dans le lit, Alice était là, les yeux grands ouverts.

_-Quoi ? _

_-Oh merde, je ne voulais pas … vous déranger. _

Je regardais Bella qui venait juste de se réveiller et je lui remis le drap sur son corps.

_-Sors d'ici. _

_-Heu … désolée. _

Je me levais pour fermer la porte à clé.

_-On ne sait jamais avec Emmett, lui dis-je. _

_-Oh !_

Je me rendis compte que j'étais toujours nu, je me remis sous les draps et fermais les yeux une minute. Ma tête tournait de m'être levé aussi vite. Puis je tournais la tête et Bella me regardait en souriant. Au moins, elle ne regrettait pas.

_-Salut, dis-je doucement. _

_-Salut. _

Nous restions juste là à nous regarder puis ne pouvant plus attendre, surtout pour être fixés et enlever cette gêne du matin, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes puis les retirais rapidement sauf qu'elle en décida autrement et reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et se colla à moi.

C'était le meilleur réveil de ma vie. Retirant Alice bien sûr. Je commençais déjà à être prêt pour elle et vu ses halètements, son corps chaud et sa langue qui se fit plus fougueuse dans ma bouche, elle l'était aussi.

Elle vint se mettre sur moi et en moins d'une minute, j'étais en elle et elle se déhanchait rapidement sur moi. Merde, c'était bon. Au bout d'un petit moment, je me redressais afin d'être assis et passa ses jambes derrière moi. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et j'eus tout le loisir de l'embrasser où je voulais, ses seins, sa gorge, ses épaules et surtout ses lèvres si tentantes.

On jouit tous les deux et Bella, pour mon plus grand bonheur et aussi pour mon égo, eu à nouveau un orgasme. Elle en revenait pas elle-même et me serra contre elle.

_-Mmm … j'aime quand tu me fais l'amour Edward, tu es doué. _

_-Tu flattes mon égo … et c'est parce que j'aime te faire l'amour. _

Je lui caressais les cuisses et elle peigna mes cheveux en arrière tout en m'embrassant sur le visage.

_-Sept ans, dit-elle. _

_-J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité, lui dis-je. _

_-Tu m'as tellement manqué. _

_-T'as jamais pris de nouvelles, lui dis-je en cessant de la caresser. _

_-Toi non plus. _

_-Tu rigoles ? Je t'ai envoyé 4 lettres au début puis une chaque année pour ton anniversaire. _

_-Quoi ? _

Elle se leva et mit son peignoir.

_-Je ne les ai jamais reçues. _

_-Ce n'est pas la peine de faire ça, c'est bon. Je sais qu'on n'était pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais putain … j'ai voulu sortir avec toi pendant quatre ans … c'était normal que je prenais de tes nouvelles non ? _

Je remis mon boxer et je la vis sortir de la chambre en courant, je la suivis mais Rosalie me retint.

_-Tu es si nul que ça pour qu'elle se tire en courant. _

_-Très drôle, va niquer avec Emmett et fous moi la paix. _

_-Il faut que tu baises plus souvent Edward, tu n'es pas du matin. _

Je rejoignis Bella dans une chambre et elle pleurait en vidant tous les placards.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_-Je cherche les lettres. _

_-Tu ne les as vraiment pas eues ?_

_-Non, c'est ma mère qui les a, j'en suis sûre, elle ne t'aimait pas. _

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Elle disait que tu allais me faire souffrir. Tu parles, c'est elle qui a gâché ma vie. _

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle trouva une petite boite en carton et l'ouvrit.

_-Oh mon dieu !_

C'étaient mes lettres. 11 lettres en tout.

_-Je ne savais pas. _

_-Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? lui dis-je._

_-Tout … tu ne vois pas que ce que tu ressens pour moi, je le ressens pour toi ? C'est pour ça que j'ai tellement insisté auprès Rosalie pour que tu viennes. _

Et c'est pour ça qu'Emmett à tellement insisté.

_-Qu'est-ce que vous … oh pardon. _

On se retourna tous les deux vers Jasper et Bella sécha ses larmes.

_-Heu … on est en bas. _

_-Merci Jasper, lui dis-je. _

_-Alice a prévu de vous cuisiner. _

_-Génial. _

Il partit et je fermais la porte, pas moyen d'avoir un peu de temps dans cette vie. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, ni quoi faire. Je venais juste pour deux semaines et me voilà à nouveau fou d'elle et elle me dit qu'elle ressent exactement la même chose après qu'on est couché ensemble … trois fois.

_-Je ne pensais pas ressentir à nouveau ça Edward. _

Je passais mon pouce sur ses larmes et elle se blottit contre moi.

_-Je vais tuer ma mère. _

_-Ça fait 7 ans Bella. _

_-Je suis partie pour l'aider car elle était malade, j'ai supporté son mari, ce gros porc qui me regarde toujours pourquoi ? Pour qu'elle me mente durant toutes ces années._

_-Est-ce qu'il t'a touché ?_

_-Non._

Je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'un autre pose ses mains ou ses yeux sur elle. Ça me mettait hors de moi.

_-On va aller manger un peu et puis … on se mettre au calme et … parler. _

_-D'accord. _

C'était le pire petit déjeuner de toute ma vie, Alice nous avait questionnés toute la matinée.

_-On s'est envoyés en l'air Alice, y'a pas de quoi en faire toute un plat, lui dit Bella. _

_-C'était bien ? _

J'avais soupiré et avec Bella, nous étions montés à l'étage.

_-C'était incroyable, me dit-elle une fois la porte fermée. _

_-C'est toi qui es incroyable. _

Elle s'approcha de moi et on refit l'amour sur son lit, doucement et avec tendresse. On parla que deux jours plus tard de ce qu'on ressentait et elle avait appelé sa mère pour lui dire que c'était terminé, elle ne lui ferait jamais plus confiance. Nous passions nos journées à faire l'amour entre une séance de shopping, de cinéma ou de restaurant.

_-Tu sais … tu te ferais plein d'argent ici, dit-elle. _

Nous étions occupés à prendre un bain, j'étais entre ses cuisses, encore, et elle me frottait le torse.

_-Tu veux que je vienne vivre ici ?_

Elle ne répondit pas et je me tournais vers elle.

_-J'ai mon cabinet … j'ai ma famille et … _

_-Je comprends, c'était juste comme ça. _

_-Je repars dans deux jours et je n'ai pas envie mais … je ne peux pas tout quitter comme ça. _

_-C'est bon c'était juste … une idée. _

_-Et j'adore l'idée … t'avoir auprès de moi, c'est … j'en rêve depuis plus de sept ans mais … _

_-C'est bon Edward, ne t'en fais pas. _

Elle m'embrassa puis sortit de l'eau, elle prit une serviette et sortit de la salle de bain. Merde. J'avais tellement envie de dire oui, de tout vendre et venir vivre avec elle mais … je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas tout quitter sur un coup de tête. Ça faisait que 13 jours que j'étais ici et nous étions en vacances, normal qu'on veuille vivre ici.

La veille de notre départ, Bella était venue dans ma chambre. Nous avions fait l'amour … longtemps … pas assez pour moi mais ce fut quand même merveilleux.

_-Nous sommes à 2 heures d'avion … je reviendrais, lui dis-je. _

_-Je n'attendrais pas Edward, je ne veux pas attendre, je ne veux pas d'une relation longue distance. _

_-Alors on se verra comme des amis. _

_-Les amis ne font pas l'amour 4 fois de suite Edward. _

_-De très bons amis alors. _

Elle rigola et m'embrassa une dernière fois. Je vis ses larmes couler le long de ses joues et elle dit au revoir aux autres. Ce n'est qu'au bout de cinq heures de route que je craquais. Emmett et Jasper ne dirent rien et j'en fus heureux.

Rependre le boulot fut une véritable torture mais j'avais pris du retard et j'enchainais bureau et tribunal. J'avais espéré qu'elle viendrait me rejoindre mais à part quelques textos, je n'avais plus de nouvelles.

Dimanche, mon seul jour de congé. J'avais commandé chinois et je regardais un truc naze à la télé. Il était 23h00 lorsqu'on sonna à ma porte.

_-Putain, s'il vous plait, barrez-vous. _

On sonna à nouveau et c'est énervé que j'ouvris la porte. Bella.

_-Salut, dit-elle. _

_-Bella. Qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

Elle entra et déposa sa valise, enfin ses valises sur le sol.

_-Je me suis dit que … enfin je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis et pas vraiment de famille non plus et … j'ai démissionné alors … alors je fais ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a déjà bien longtemps. _

_-Tu viens vivre ici ? _

_-Tu me manques Edward, dit-elle en pleurant. _

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que je l'avais déjà plaquée contre la porte et je l'embrassais passionnément, ce petit bout de femme aurait surement ma mort un jour sur la conscience mais pour le moment, elle était là.

_-Tu vas rester ici, avec moi, lui dis-je. _

_-Si tu veux toujours de moi. _

_- Oh oui. Oui j'ai toujours envie de toi. _

Après six mois, elle était à nouveau là. J'allais être heureux moi aussi, enfin.

_- Et puis je suis en manque de sexe Edward. _

Je rigolais et la déposais sur la table à manger. Je lui retirais son jean et tout le reste d'ailleurs et la fis s'allonger. Je lui souris avant de plonger entre ses cuisses, ça n'allait certainement pas être la dernière fois qu'elle verrait ma tête entre ses jambes, je lui fis la promesse qu'elle en aurait autant qu'elle le souhaiterait.

**Coucou … un simple petit OS que j'ai fait pendant les vacances car j'ai oublié ma clé USB et donc mes fictions pfff mais bon … je rentre en examen demain et ça pour 3 longues semaines alors je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps d'écrire un peu … mais après ça, je continue et je viens peut être avec une nouvelle fiction :) **

**a bientôt merci**


End file.
